Lemonade Mouth: Rise to Fame
by ISmileAlot38
Summary: We are all meant to be heard! This is what five and now six teenage high schoolers are trying to teach us all. But of course there will be some drama, work, and romance mix in with the stress of teaching others. But these kids are ready!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! I lo****ve Lemonade Mouth so much! I thought the movie would be another boring kids musical, but I actually love it very much. This story takes place after Rising Star. They went out for pizza. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE OR LEMONADE MOUTH OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lemonade Mouth: Rise to Fame<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**(Olivia's POV)**

"We have fans!" squealed Mo as we walked out of our favorite gig at the pizza shop in the competition.

"Is it that surprising?" questioned Stella. "We are a revolution and I knew we would be."

All of us were happy walking out. Then we split off into our own little groups whilst still walking altogether. Mo was talking to and kissing Scott. Then Charlie and Stella were joking around with each other and laughing about I don't really want to know what. Next to them, Wen and I were walking quietly. I kept glimpsing at him every once and a while and I saw when he looked at me thinking that I didn't notice.

Suddenly Wen spoke. "So… you were seriously awesome tonight!"

"Thanks," I replied timidly, "you were great as well!"

"So I was thinking, maybe, you and I could try and work on another song sometime soon," Wen said staring at the ground.

I couldn't help but I was excited because I kind of had a crush on Wen. Okay… I did have a huge crush on Wen. So I quickly replied saying, "How does tomorrow sound?" I quickly regretted my burst of enthusiasm. "I mean, tomorrow would be good because it's Friday and you can stay over late then." Okay, I know, worst save ever. More like a second anchor pulling down a sinking boat.

"Um, yeah. Tomorrow will be good." By now we were in Wen's dad's car. His dad had offered to drive home because Gram is not one to be driving at night due to her old age.

"Alright, then, you can come over at seven. That work for you?" I asked trying not to sound as excited as I was.

"Sure that'll work." By the time he finished his reply, we were at my house and it was all dark except for the front light. Gran was obviously asleep.

"Wen, why don't you walk your girlfriend to her door like in the movies?" Wen's little sister, Georgie, said in a teasing voice.

"Georgie, she is not my girlfriend. But I will walk her to the door because I'm just a nice person," Wen said jumping out and coming around to open my door for me."

"Thank you, Wen!" I said jumping out.

We walked up to my door and I noticed Wen was walking pretty close to me, but I didn't care. I reached for the key that we kept above the door, but I couldn't reach it. My cousin had brought the groceries for Gram and pushed the key to far back. I kept trying to reach it, but Wen got it for me.

When I turned to retrieve the key, our faces were inches apart. I didn't really notice what was happening until it was over. Wen leaned in and I leaned in, our lips touched, sparks flew, and we both pulled away beat red after a ten second long kiss, literally.

**(Wen's POV)**

"Um, goodnight," I said stumbling down the steps. I faint heard Olivia say goodbye to me and run in her house.

Then I hopped into the car to hear, yet again, my little sister's voice. "Looks like she's your girlfriend to me, Wen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my second chapter! This is basically a filler. The next chapter is going to be awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemonade Mouth: Rise to Fame<span>**

Chapter 2

**(Olivia's POV)**

You know how unanswered questioned eat at you? Well, I had a huge unanswered question

eating at me that night. Wen and I kissed, he left, and I went inside. The one question that I didn't dare to ask him was if we were together. I mean like as a couple. So that question was eating at me. I could barely sleep that night because all I could think about was Wen. I got to sleep at like 1 A.M. after rolling over and over five billion times.

The next day, I was super nervous to see Wen. I decided that I would play it cool and see where it goes. Also I was waiting to see what he thought we were. I wanted to know if he thought we were just friends or together. So when I got into school, I went to my locker as usual. But Wen was there which was usual.

When he saw me, his face lit up and he lifted his chin up. "Hey!" he exclaimed very enthusiastically.

"Hey!" I said equally excitedly.

There was an awkward silence and we just stood there. Then Wen asked out of nowhere, "Look, Olivia, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I like you and from that kiss last night, I got the feeling you like me back. So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"Of course I would, Wen!" I exclaimed smiling widely.

"Really?" he asked with a surprise on his face.

"Yes, Wen, really!" I exclaimed. "I have liked you since that first day in detention. I thought you wouldn't like me back because you hadn't really noticed me all

the years we were in school together."

"Olivia, trust me, I noticed you long before that," he said confusing me. "I've liked you since the first grade, but I never had the guts to talk to you because I was too shy."

That made me smile bigger than ever before. Then, the bell rang signaling that it was time for first period. Wen grabbed my hand, we intertwined our fingers, and we were off to first class.

By lunchtime, Wen and I were already doing all that gushy couple stuff that you see in the movies. We were holding hands everywhere we went. We kissed at the oddest of moments and we were almost glued to each other.

We sat with the whole band at lunch minus Scott and they were all curious as to what Wen and I were exactly.

"So are you guys like a couple now?" questioned Stella.

Wen and I looked at each other and I answered, "Yes, Wen is now my boyfriend.

"And Olivia is my girlfriend," Wen added on while grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Oh yeah fork it over, Charlie. You bet me twenty bucks that they wouldn't get together until next year," stated Stella while putting her hand out to receive the money that Charlie grumpily handed to her.

"You bet on our relationship," I asked widening my eyes in surprise.

"Yea!" they both said as if it was no big deal.

"It's not like Wen and you aren't in on the bet about Mo and Charlie," Stella said regretted what she said right after.

"What bet?" Mo and Charlie asked at the same time.

We all looked at each other and then Mo gave me the scary death glare and I caved. "We all bet on when you will get together. I bet twenty dollars that you would get together before the end of the coming summer. Wen bet twenty dollars that you would get together before the end of the school year. Stella bet fifty dollars that you would get together sometime next year. Sorry guys, but we were bored and Charlie obviously likes you, Mo. So we just made a bet," I said while looking down at my food feeling bad.

Wen tried to back me up and said, "No big deal you know. You made a bet and we made a bet. So we are even. Okay?"

"Fine," they both said defeated by Wen's logic.

So there we sat for the rest of the period. Wen and I were being a mushy couple which seemed to be only fun for us. Stella was talking to no one in particular about how there should be more vegetarians in the world to save the cows. Then at the end of the table Charlie and Mo were talking awkwardly due to the fact that they just found out about a bet on their relationship status. Lunch was very calm.

Then the rest of the day went by quick. I rode as fast as I could home because that night I was having my new _boyfriend_ over and I planned to impress him!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews brighten up my day! Please brighten up my day because it's spring brea right now for me and I have nothing to make me happy because my phone is dead and I can't find my charger and I can't get any of my friends online. So I am knind of lonely. Okay then that was my sad story! Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but school is very time consuming especially when you have etsting and junk. I'm only thirteen, I cna only handle so much. But I am sick so I get to chill with no homework and sadly no voice but it's all good. Well okay then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN LEMONADE MOUTH! (sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lemonade Mouth: Rise to Fame<strong>

**Chapter 3**

I got home at 3 o'clock on the dot. I spent double the time of the average girl in the bathroom getting ready. If you are a girl you know how long it takes to get ready for school and if there is a boy involved, we all know it takes at least an extra half of an hour. I started right when I got home. Sadly I fell on the stairs, but I'm not five so I was able to get through the "pain" without any tears. I just kept running to the bathroom and I think I scared Gram a bit. But once I screamed that Wen is coming over, she understood and just laughed at my anxiousness.

Once I got into the bathroom, I took a shower. Once I got out of the shower, I dried off and put in my cerulean robe and my matching slippers because I had to do my make before I got dressed to make sure I didn't get anything on my outfit that I already had in mind. I brushed through my hair and dried it. Sadly, with my bad luck, I was stupid to expect my hair to turn out well. I wasn't able to leave it natural as I was hoping, but I curled it and it looked great. So I was happy with my hair for being uncontrollable that day because it looked better and maybe fate was telling me I needed to dress up a bit more.

After my hair, I brushed my teeth and did my makeup. I put on a light pink eye shadow and a small amount of mascara. I don't wear eyeliner because I think it's a bit much. Then I put on some lip gloss that Mo gave me for my birthday. She gave me a whole makeup case because she insists on trying to dress me up for boys. I never use any of it except for the mascara, calmer eye shadow colors, and the lip gloss. But it's that thought that counts.

After my makeup, it was time to get dressed. I had chosen to wear my white bubble skirt that had red orange and yellow floral designs on it with a brown belt. Then I had a plain red tank top and a white sweater over that was open and went to just below my belt. Then I had red flip-flops that had a slight heel which didn't really help with the height difference between Wen and me. He will always be at least a foot taller than me. I also wore my silver hoops. They weren't as big as Mo's average hoop, but they were about an inch in diameter which is big for some people. Then I put on my perfume that smelled like cherries, but a more sophisticated smell if you know what I mean. It wasn't the Chap Stick cherry smell at all.

Once I was already, it was 6: 55 and Wen was coming at seven. I went out back so I could wait and also because I had been in the stuffy house for almost four hours, but on my way I grabbed my guitar and songbook. Now I was very oblivious to anything but Wen that day, so I didn't notice the writing on my songbook. It was 6:56 when I decided, being the smart person I am, to climb the tree in my backyard like a four year old and like a cat I didn't really want to come down for fear of getting hurt.

I sat in that tree scared for my dear life. I heard Gram open the door and out came Wen. Even though I was scared in the tree, I thought I would have a little fun with my little boyfriend seeing as he didn't notice I was in the tree. He was walking around the yard calling out my name in a whisper because he didn't want to worry my Gram, or so I assumed. It was funny how I could see the top of his head for once.

"Liv, where are you? This isn't funny. Can we not play hide and seek like four year olds?" he said grumpily.

I thought for a second and concocted a plan in my head which would answer another question of mine. "Wen, I am not going to be seen until you answer one question."

He looked around trying to locate where my voice was coming from, but he couldn't find me. "Okay, then, what is your question?" He sat under the tree and I couldn't help but think how dumb boys are not to notice a girl sitting just feet above their head.

"Why do you like me?" I asked flat out with no nervousness because I felt safe now, in the tree, where nobody could see me.

His cheeks tinted to a deeper red than ever before and laughed a bit. "Liv, why do I like you? Well there is an endless list. You are quiet, but loud. You are sweet, but rebellious. You are smart, but naive. You are timid, but insane. You are a lot of things. But the most important of them all is that you complete me because when I'm weak, you are strong. You help me through everything and that is why I like you. But there is one more thing that I like about you."

"What's that?" I asked in a dreamy voice seeing as I was just swept off my feet figuratively.

"Your eyes which I would love to see right now. So can I see you now?" he asked pleadingly.

"Okay, Wen, but there is one problem," I said in a scared voice because though I had grown fond of being up in the tree, I was still scared to come down and get hurt.

"What's the problem?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Look up, Wen!" I said.

"Olivia, what are you doing up there? You are going to get hurt!" he yelled up to me.

"That's the problem! I'm scared to come down and get hurt by falling or something on my way down!" I said in a timid voice.

"Well how about this? You climb down and if you fall, I promise I will catch you," he said confidently.

Unlike him, I wasn't that confident about the situation at hand. But he looked at me with the best puppy dog face he could make which was pretty convincing. "You swear?" I asked staring him down.

"Scout's honor!" he said raising his right hand all official like.

"Wow, Wen that gives me a huge confidence boost." I said in a sarcastic voice.

We laughed and then it was time for me to come down. I took it slow and I made it down nice and safe. Sadly, I forgot about the root that was coming out of the ground and I tripped while stepping backwards away from the tree almost falling flat on my face. But I was saved by none other than Wen. He caught me and we were in the position that you would be in if you dip a person while dancing.

Wen laughed and said, "See told you I'd catch you if you fell."

"You said if I fall coming off the tree not tripping over the root of the tree like an idiot. So truthfully you I didn't have to catch me," I said correcting him.

"Well, truthfully," he said mimicking my words, "I'm always going to catch you when you fall."

"Well, you are going to be doing a lot of catching because I am a major klutz!" I said giggling.

He laughed and sweetly replied, "Well it will be my pleasure to catch you every time you fall."

I looked into his eyes and he looked deep into mine too. We slowly inched towards each other and our lips collided. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, but it was really probably only ten to twenty seconds.

When we pulled apart, it was only because my Gram came out and cleared her throat which caused Wen to spaz out and he dropped me. So much for always catching me is all I thought as I hit the ground.

Wen eyes widened as he realized how hard I had hit the ground. "Oh, Olivia, sorry!" he said apologetically as he picked me up.

"It's okay, you said when I fall not when I'm dropped," I said smiling at him sweetly.

Gram rally didn't know what we were talking about and she just put down two cans of none other than Mel's Lemonade on the patio table. I heard her mumbling something about crazy teens and young love as she walked inside which caused me to blush an insanely deep shade of red.

We were still in the same position that Wen caught me in and my crimson cheeks were easily seen by Wen. I tried to hide my blush, but it's kind of hard to hide your face when you have both your hands around a guy's neck to prevent an embarrassing fall.

"Liv, you okay?" he questioned giving me a worried look. "Your cheeks are insanely red."

I was very embarrassed that he noticed and had to come up with a save. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just very hot out here." That was the stupidest thing I could have ever said, but give me a break, I am horrible at lying. It was a perfect day that wasn't too warm or too hot.

Wen gave me a look like I was insane and just said, "Um, okay, do you want to start writing now before another fall?" He laughed a little which offended me and I playfully hit him as he let me up from our previous position.

"Um, yeah, writing sounds good!" I said a little too perky, but I was excited to write because song writing is something that Wen and I almost had our first kiss or at least I think we did, I can't say the same for him because I am not in his mind.

We walked over to the patio hand in hand and sat down. We sat there for a second not really knowing what to write. Then Wen said, "How about we just figure out a topic today?"

"Why wouldn't we try to write?" I asked completely confused.

"Well, I was hoping to spend some alone time with my girlfriend," he said nonchalantly.

At that moment, I felt like squealing, but I held it in. "Okay, I guess we could just think of a topic."

"What topic should we write about?" Wen said more to himself, but I heard.

Gram came out and she heard him as well and said, "How about you write about teenage love since you two are the experts?"

That small comment caused both Wen and me to blush a crimson red. Wen timidly replied, "Um, yeah, maybe that's a good topic."

Gram smiled and left us there in that awkward moment, but we quickly got over the embarrassing comment. Then Wen said, "Well, now that we have a topic, what should we do."

"I don't know. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked trying to think of anything we could do.

"Sure!" he said happily.

We went inside and sat down on the couch. Gram walked into the room smiling and said, "Okay, you two, I am going out for a couples hours to the senior's center to play cards with my friends. I don't want any funny business alright?"

"Okay," we said in unison.

Gram grabbed her coat and went out the door leaving Wen and I alone. I felt a little weird being completely alone with my boyfriend for the first time. So I decided to just get to the movie.

"What movie you want to watch?" I asked nicely.

"You choose," he said sweetly.

"Okay, how some love stories? They are my favorite kind," I suggested.

"Whatever makes you happy!" he replied sweetly.

So there we sat for hours watching a love story after love story. Unlike all other guys, he was cool with and I was just happy to being his arms. Life is great, but maybe a little too good to be true. Oh goodness!


End file.
